What If?
by artistmikayla
Summary: What if you were given the decision to either enter the world of animé, or bring one person from the world of animé to you? What would you decide?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hello Readers,

My name is Mikayla Chapman, I'm 17years old and I will be turning 18 in July of this year (2016). I'm a junior in high school and I really want to establish a career in the film industry. My goal is to become a writer/ director and hopefully changethe  
/dynamic of the industry or how film entertainment is created. I've always been a dreamer and I hope you all enjoy my writing and ideas! I can't wait to hear your feedback!

This is my first ever fan fiction novel and one of my first finished works. Depending on demand I will be releasing a chapter hopefully once or twice a month to start off and as interest increases I'll try to get a chapter published once a week.

Synopsis:

A college student named Mikki Karutsi discovers a mysterious game board that allows her to travel through dimensions and discover worlds she has only ever read about.

On her first adventure Mikki brings her favorite anime character, Levi Akerman from Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan), into the real world. How will Levi adjust to living in the real world and will his experiences in reality change his overall outlook  
/on life?


	2. The Game Board

I was on my way back to campus one evening and I happened to walk past the familiar joke store all the college students raved about. My college was known for having some of the best pranksters in town to ever attend or graduate. It was basically a fraternityand  
sorority sacred tradition to aim for being the ones behind the most epic prank of the year. The shop wasn't all that big and it wasn't a huge chain either. Just a local, one-in-a-million joke shop with a lot of laughter to offer. As I walked pastthis  
notorious shop I glanced in the window and saw an odd game board that struck my fancy. Maybe it was because of the two, ominous red buttons or the fact that it had several of my favorite animé characters on the cover, but I decided to drop in

and take a closer look.

The bell rung as I entered the shop and I was immediately greeted by the shop workers with a can of silly spray and confetti to the face. Obviously it's a joke shop.

"Surprise bitch! Welcome to our humble abode!" One of my friends whom I met in my chemistry class worked here. She was spunky and out going and always managed to get herself into some kind of trouble. "My name's Cassy, but you already know that, and I'llbe  
more than delighted to help you find exactly what you're looking for here at Patrick Piper's Pranksters' Paradise!"

Patrick Piper's Pranksters' Paradise, or P4 as the students called it, was splattered from wall to wall, celling to floor with wacky gadgets coming in all shapes and sizes. You name it, it's probably somewhere in this shop. This place has it all. Butmy  
focus was that weird game board. I'd never seen it before in this shop, but then again I don't really make an effort to come in here all that often.

I'm not really into pranking or sororities - or social interaction - I'd rather curl up in bed and watch an animé marathon till the wee hours in the morning or till I couldn't go on without basic human needs like food, water, bathroom and sleep. Althoughdespite  
all that, I don't live a very sedentary lifestyle, I'm actually quite active. I hold a lot of value in my ability to maintain a really nice six pack and the fact that I can best even the toughest guys on campus in a fight. I'm on the intercollegiatehorse  
polo team, I frequently take mixed martial arts and krav maga classes and sometimes I'll hit up the rock climbing gym and archery (among other basic strength training) for fun.

I walked over to the window, pulling silly string out of my hair, and Cassy followed. "So, what brings you in today?" she asked.

"I saw something interesting in the window." I looked around at all the merchandize set up in the window.

"Oh yeah, today we're having a 50% off sale on all the items in this section of the store. Just some spring cleaning. Between you and me it's really just a way for us to clean out the shop's inventory before the new holiday themed shipment comes in."

I picked up the game board. It looked like some kind of what would you rather do anime theme game. "You know, I think this is the only game like this in the whole shop." Cassy recalled.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, as I was loading a box of merchandize to bring to the front here, I found this alone on one of the shelves. I tried looking for another copy but there weren't any. Who ever buys that will be pretty special won't they?"

"Are you even sure this is for sale?"

"Of coarse it is! Why would it be in the back of the shop if it wasn't?"

She had a point. "How much for it?"

She smiled. "Thought you'd like it. Actually when I saw it I immediately thought of you, funny huh?"

"Sure."

I bought the game and headed out. When I got back to my dorm I made my way through the many piles of unclean clothes, random hangers and other useless items on the ground, placed the game on my bedside table and plopped myself down on my bed. I shouldprobably  
start on my homework soon... It was about 8 o'clock on a friday night, there was most likely several parties going on at various locations. Most of my friends were out but I opted to do my homework instead. I'm a huge procrastinatorthough so  
I really wasn't all that surprised when I woke up and the clock read 1:49 am. I fell asleep without doing any homework.

I sat up and sighed. I didn't feel like going back to sleep but I was still brain dead and lazy enough not to do my homework so I decided to open up my new game. It was a small blue rectangle with two red buttons in each top corner. Under each of thebuttons  
were small card holders with turn dials. I took out the small cards and the directions. There were about 60 cards in the deck all with interesting scenarios written on them. On the front side of each card the scenario was written in English

and on the back was something written in Japanese. I figured it was just the translation and the game was probably made in Japan originally and later translated for other countries. But the fact I kind of brushed over, due to my sleepy brain, wasthat  
I got the game at a local american shop, in a small town, from a company that doesn't outsource their products. I got everything set up with two piles of cards on either side of the buttons, and I read the directions.

What Would You Rather Do?

The rules are simple... Flip the switches on either end of the board and the questions will shuffle. Then, after reading each description, you must truthfully answer the question: what would you rather do? Once you have made your decision have a clearimage  
of the circumstances surrounding the scenario in your mind and press the button it is paired with. Within 12 hours of hitting the button the scenario will become real for you. 

**PLEASE NOTE: The scenarios are permanent and will become your new reality so if you are not completely prepared to take on the responsibility of your decision DO NOT ATTEMPT to imagine the circumstances surrounding the given scenarios or please AVOID  
/PLAYING the game.**

I laughed, this was definitely a game from a joke shop. Although, how cool would it be if it were actually true. I pressed the dials down on either side of the board and the cards flipped randomly. When they stopped I read each one.

Would you rather:

 _Travel into the world of the last animé you watched..._

 _Or..._

 _Bring one fictional character - of your choice - from any story, tvt show, or movie into reality..._

Well, to me the answer was quite obvious. The last show I watched was the first episode of attack on titan and I'm honestly totally fine not living in that world. But who would I bring into reality? There are so many options... Kirito from Sword Art Online,Harry  
Potter, Hermione, Percy Jackson, Rin, Makoto, Souske, Haru! So many good choices... But then it hit me, my ultimate bæ. Levi Akerman from Attack on Titan. I pictured him as clearly as I possibly could in my head. I knew it was a long shot, justan  
amusing gimmick to sell a product, but I let myself imagine it anyways. Levi coming into the real world... I wonder how his features would transfer over from a 2D drawing to a 3D person...

The last thing I remember was fantasizing about Levi and hitting the red button. My alarm went off blasting in the morning and I looked at the time. My room was now flooded with bright light and all I wanted to do was roll back under the covers. It was  
/12 in the afternoon. What did I set my alarm for again? It took me a while to recall. Oh, SHIT. I had a study session for chemistry today at 1:00. I groggily shot out of bed and immediately tripped on my blankets and fell on the floor. I noticed the  
/game board splattered across the floor too. I must have fallen asleep with it still in my bed. I left everything how it was though and rushed to get ready. By the time I was done it was 12:45. I rushed out the door and locked it behind me.


	3. Is This Hell

The day wall Maria was breached, the Survey Corps, along with Captain Levi's special operations squad passed under an area of debris in an abandoned settlement on their way back from a scouting operation. They had all heard the ear splitting crash thatcame  
from the direction of the walls.

"Levi Heichou, do you really think the Titans have breached wall Maria?" Petra asked.

Levi was silent for a minute before he answered. "There's no point in making assumptions. We'll figure things out when we -"

As he spoke he passed under part of a roof that stuck out on the road. Suddenly a heavy piece of stone dropped right on top of his head knocking him off his horse and unconscious.

"Heichou!"

Levi woke up confused. His head hurt but the pain was quickly subduing. Something wasn't right. There was a bright streak of light across his face and he was lying down in a fluffy white bed. But he still had all of his gear on. He sat up and looked  
he saw was shocking. Everything was a mess. Blankets were in shambles falling off the bed, posters hung crookedly off the wall, the desk was cluttered with books and papers on and around it and clothing lay in disheveled heaps everywhere. Wherethe  
hell was he?He got out of bed and looked around. The walls were a baby blue color and the floor, where it was visible under all the shit, was a light colored wood. The desk and bed were white and there were two white doors on the left wall.  
Both wereopen. He went into the far one. It was the bathroom. There was more clothing in and around the lavender hamper and bathroom products lay all over the sink counter. 

Filthy.

Levi looked up into the mirror and froze. He almost didn't recognize himself. It was his reflection in the mirror but, he couldn't find the words to describe what was different. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in finely detailed lines thatsprawled  
in random patterns all over. He could faintly see his veins through his skin and his finger nails had multiple layers of transparency.

He looked down at his body. His clothes were minutely detailed. His green coat, which normally looked smooth and solid was now covered in microscopic fibers of wool. His white shirt had defined seems and creases and his cravat felt silky and puffed outin  
front of him more than usual. His jacket looked tattered and worn and every individual thread on his wings of freedom badge stood out beautifully. Levi felt his left cuff. The fabric felt thick and rough, not smooth. His pants were made of thesame  
fabric and also creased around his crotch, knees and where they tucked into his leather boots. His boots were oddly colored where the leather had worn and all the rips and scratches were pronounced. The top of the boots slightly flopped overwhere  
they rested over his knees. The leather body straps holding his gear together normally appeared to lay flat, almost blending with his clothes; now Levi could see how they stuck out, defined separately from his shirt and pants. When he felt hisstraps  
and belt they felt smooth and tough and the metal pieces on his thighs and shoulders were slightly cool. His 3D maneuver gear was different too. The air containers were cool and smooth to the touch but the edges of the blade holders felt sturdyand  
slightly whole device was shaded and slightly darker or lighter depending on what surface he looked at.

Levi leaned into the mirror again to better analyze his face. He could only describe it as depth. His face had depth. His nose stuck out in front of him and there were no harsh lines indicating any features on his face. Everything seemed to just stick  
/out. And everything had highlights and shadows. His ears were pink around the edges and he could feel every crease was separate. His face wasn't smooth and monotoned either. Like his hands, he could faintly see his veins through his skin and his skinwas  
covered in microscopic pores. His cheeks and nose were slightly rosy and he had dark circles under his eyes. Levi slid his fingers across his mouth. He had thin lips the color of smoke salmon and they too had small lines. However, the most unusualthings  
to him were the tiny little hairs around his eyes and on his brows. His brows, which once appeared as two straight black lines, were now composed of tiny, thin black hairs... And his eyes had them too. He widened his eyes so he could see hisirises.  
There seemed to be an infinite number of grey-blue fibers surrounding his pupil; it was mesmerizing. Levi reached his hand up and felt a clump of his hair. It wasn't just a lump of black anymore either. It was a mass of individual strands,each  
one having a slightly lighter or darker shade. Some strands were dark brown, others were black, some were lighter browns and some were more grey. Levi stepped away from the mirror in disbelief. Was he dreaming? He pinched himself on the arm but,to  
his disappointment, it hurt.

Levi left the bathroom and went through the other door. He was now in what appeared to be a living room and kitchen. In front of him to his right were two very large metal boxes that opened at the top. He opened one of the lids. Inside was a large, circular,metal  
bin. It looked like a sickening torture device of some sort. Levi closed the lid again. To his left was a small wine colored couch, a short table and another short cupboard with a medium sized, thin, black and grey rectangle. He walkedover and  
opened the cupboards to find more shorter black rectangles with numerous lights and buttons and wires. He closed the cupboards. Just ahead of the weird rectangle was the kitchenette. It was small but spacious and had many cupboards and drawerslining  
the walls. There was a stove and oven among other appliances that Levi didn't know the names of.

Both the kitchen and living room were very messy and disorganized like the bedroom. Dirty dishes were piled up in the sink, take out boxes over flowed in the trash, and clothes were flung over the couch.

Where ever he was, whoever lived here either knew he was a clean freak and did this on purpose to spite him or they had absolutely no idea. But why was he even here? Maybe on their way back through wall Rose they walked through an ambush? Is he beingheld  
hostage? By whom? This place looks nothing like a normal house and everything was so intricately detailed. The only way he could think to describe it was that nothing looked... flat. Everything, even the thin layer of carpet, had volume. Walking  
/around felt weird also, as if everything was further away than normal. He felt like he spent more energy than necessary just walking around. There seemed to just be... more space. And he looks... Levi tried not to think about that. His squad, wherethey  
here too somewhere?

There was another door to his right. It led into a short hallway with two doors at each end. A potted plant stood behind the door closest to him and a small leather purse rested on one of the branches. A thin wood entryway table leaned against the oppositewall  
closer to the far door. A mirror and a small brown box, painted with a pink flower pattern, rested on top of it. He went to open the door at the far end of the hallway, trying to avoid his reflection in the mirror as best he could, but it was

locked. He tried to switch open the lock but it wouldn't budge. He was trapped. He tried the door at the other end. It opened to reveal a tiny closet with jackets hanging from a bar and some cleaning supplies resting on the floor. Levi closed the  
/closet and walked back through the rooms. He couldn't think straight. He had too clean up this mess, then maybe he could think of a way to approach this odd situation.

Three hours later he finished cleaning everything except for the bedroom and bathroom. He was about to start on the bedroom when he heard some jingling coming from the front door. Was this the person who locked him in here? Or had his squad found him?Maybe  
whoever locked him here knew Levi would be to preoccupied cleaning and might of had enough time to bring in reinforcements? It sounded stupid but Levi was angry and he was talking no chances. He took off his cleaning gloves and put on his cape  
/obscuring his face with the hood. He waited with his swords drawn behind the bedroom door.


	4. First Encounter

The chemistry study session went well. I think I'm getting the hang of things. Hopefully some of the stuff we covered won't show up on the final at the end of the year. I stopped for groceries on the way home because I remembered I didn't have anythingin  
the fridge when I left this morning. I fumbled with my keys as I tried to get the right one. I got it in the lock but the stupid lock was sticking again. Ijiggled the key and rammed my body into the door. The lock clicked open and I let myselfin.

As I closed the door behind me something felt really wrong. The air smelled like cleaning product, my shoes were lined up neatly underneath the entrance table and I noticed my purse wasn't hanging on the fake plant it normally hangs on. I set my groceriesdown  
on the table and pulled my pocket knife off my keychain. Someone had been in my house. I flipped open the blade and walked slowly towards the kitchen entrance.

I ran a couple defensive maneuvers in my head that I learned in my mixed martial arts training. How to disable an attacker's weapon, how to get out of a grab. I walked into the kitchen and the whole place looked almost brand new. Had I been robbed? Arethey  
still here? I walked towards my bedroom door. Is this some weird ass prank? Best case scenario one of my friends decided it would be a great idea to prank me. If so, they will soon find out that is not the case. However, if it's an intruder,they'll  
also find out robing me was a shit idea. Slowly, I opened the door. I wondered what kind of weapon they would have... a knife, a gun?

Nope.

A fucking saber blade flew towards my head. I couldn't see the intruder's face because he was wearing a green cape thing. I let my pocket knife return to my side key chain so I could go for a weapon disable. I blocked his arm, grabbed his hand and attemptedto  
push the sword out of his hand as quick as I could but he came with and upper cut to my side, with yet another blade, that nearly caught me. Thankfully it hit a metal piece on my belt giving me an extra two seconds to break away. I didn't manageto  
take his first sword however. At least now I could get a good view of him.

His hood was still up covering his face, but it looked like he was cosplaying someone from attack on titan... That was strange. He launched at me and I couldn't think about it any longer. I pulled my pocket knife out and as he came at me, I moved my rightarm  
up to block his attacking arm and drove my knife, with my left hand, into his side. He yelped slightly and I took advantage of the distraction and kicked him behind his knee causing him to loose his balance. Then before he could recover I wentfor  
the simple weapon disablement and succeeded. I had one of his swords now but he grabbed my hair, pulled me to the ground and got on top of me. I blocked his sword from cutting my neck with my newly acquired sword and we were stuck like that for  
/a minute.

Honestly I didn't know how sensitive this guy was to pain. It didn't look like my pocet knife had any lasting effect so just to make sure I did some amount of damage I yanked my right knee up as hard and fast as I could straight into his groin. He keeledover  
in pain but recovered quickly. I had just enough time to reach across, through the space between our blades and bodies, and twist his left hand off the ground causing him to fall over. I rolled away and got to my feet but he was right there againlunging  
for my side. I blocked with my blade but lost my footing over some spilled clothes on the ground and I fell on to the wall. He swung at my neck and our blades clashed again creating a spray of tiny sparks.

I wanted to take a moment to appreciate how fucking cool this whole fight was and the fact that our blades just sparked but I didn't have the luxury of time on my side so instead I slid down onto the ground and rolled in between his legs. He grabbed mywrist  
on the way down though and I had to drop the blade so my wrist wouldn't break. Crap. Now he had both swords again.

, since I was dealing with two blades instead of one, there was an advanced double weapon arm bar move I was taught in martial arts. When he charged me again I instinctively grabbed each of his wrists, my palms facing each other, pinchedand  
twisted so both his arms were over extended across each other, got to his side and knocked him off balance. Now he was mine. I braced his arms into a breaking position, swung him around onto my back, hooked my left shoulder in under his rightarmpit  
and in one foul swoop flipped him over onto the ground successfully unhinging both blades from his hands. Good thing he was quick to react for the flip or I could have broken both of his arms. He was about to jump up off the ground but I was

done fighting. It was time for some answers. I thrust both blades down crossing both sides of his neck. He was pinned.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!"

No response, he didn't even lift his hood off his head. Who is this person? Is this some weird ass prank? I know our school is notorious for them but this is going to far.

"I asked you a question. Is this some sort of prank?"

All of my friends know I'm obsessed with Attack on Titan and this guy's cosplay was pretty sophisticated. Every ounce of my being was praying this was one of my friends and they were gonna start laughing and pull off the hood and say got you! And thensome  
other friends were gonna pop out of nowhere with a hidden camera and we would all laugh and this was all just some crazy stupid joke. But he didn't laugh, and he didn't pull off his hood, and these blades were very real and very sharp. I startedgetting  
impatient. If this was really an intruder I didn't give a rats ass if he left here with a few scratches. I pressed the blades closer, resting them on the skin of his neck. Any closer and I'm sure they would break the skin.

"Answer me or I'll slice your neck!"

It was all so surreal though. The blades were practically identical to the ones in the show and so was his outfit. I've seen many cosplays before but none of them look this realistic. I looked around the room momentarily, searching for some kind of answer.I  
caught a glimpse of the game board out of the corner of my eye and a strange thought began to form in the back of my mind. My focus shifted back to the weirdo on the ground, frustration boiling again in my nerves. I needed to see his face. Since  
/my hands were occupied with the blades I used my foot to flip his hood off.

He looked me right in the eye and yelled something at me in a different language. It sounded like Japanese. I could see his face now too and it hit me. He must have seen the realization on my face because he waited for some kind of response, a scorn expressionwritten  
across his features.

This guy... But it couldn't be... How the fuck... What the fuck... The game, it couldn't have actually worked... But, it did, the proof was right here, in my room, laying on the floor, ironically pinned by his own blades. This was Levi Ackerman, in thereal  
world. What the actual fuck.

I noticed the wings of freedom on his jacket pocket where his over coat sprawled out. An actual badge. Wow.

"Nanni?" he repeated.

I recognized this word from the many anime shows I watched. I tried to use common sense to figure out what he meant. Most likely he's just as confused as I am right now so he's probably looking for an explanation... But what would I tell him? Apparentlyhe  
doesn't speak English and I don't speak Japanese. What I really need to do is get him to trust me. Levi Akerman or not, he's still on the defensive and so was I. However, I did widen the gap between the blades and his neck so they weren't pressingup  
against his skin.

Now what? Should I introduce myself? Ha that's funny. Hey dude! Great fight, good effort, I'm Mikki by the way and I'm just gonna keep these blades by your neck till I figure out a way to calm you down so you don't try and kill me! Ugh, think! Do I knowany  
Japanese at all? Well, I do know how to introduce myself... Screw it.

"Levi, er... watashi wa Mikki to iimasu."

He just stared at me.

That's it, that's all I knew. Shit. I sighed, if he did try to attack me again I'll just have to deal with it. I lifted the blades away from Levi's neck. He immediately leapt up off the ground, pulled out two more blades and turned to face me ready for  
/anything. I motioned for him to chill out.

It was then that I realized I had just won in a fight against Levi Ackerman. Well to be fair he probably wasn't using anything close to his god mode skills and there must be some kind of adjustment period. After all, he had just been thrust from the fictionalworld  
into the real world. Like in that movie Enchanted where the princess was sent down a well and ended up coming out of a sewer in New York. I laughed at myself - relating Levi to a princess - how funny. No matter, I'm still taking this as a  
this isn't a confidence booster then I don't know what is.

Something started stinging on my left leg so I looked down to check it. My pocket knife was dangling from its keychain, open and dripping with blood. The blood was mine and it came from a nasty gash in my thigh just where the end of the knife  
must of caught me when I had to drop it to block Levi's blades at the beginning of the fight. I shifted both of Levi's blades into my right hand and grabbed the little knife with my left. I couldn't close the knife though because it was coveredin  
blood and trying to clean blood out of the groove wouldn't be easy.

I walked into the kitchen wincing every time I moved my left leg. Apparently Levi's blades were attached to his 3D Maneuver Gear by two long cords (which I totally forgot about) so I accidentally dragged him with me. I looked back at his gear. OMFG Iwas  
literally having the hugest - silent - fan girl attack I've ever had. His 3D maneuver gear was right here in my living room and I was holding onto half of it. How is this happening? I looked down at the two blades in my hand. They were veryclean  
except for a few nicks here and there. I wondered how many titans had been killed with them. Unfortunately I couldn't hold onto them forever and Levi had about eight more blades at the ready in the gear boxes so it would make no difference safetywise  
if I handed him back the handles without the blades. He could easily attach another pair. Hopefully giving him back his blades will gain me a bit of trust. At least enough for me to get this damn cut sealed.

I set his blades down on the kitchen counter and signaled for him to take them. Then I unclipped my keychain from my jeans and set it down on the counter. I turned around and grabbed my medical kit from the top cupboard. I fumbled around searching forstitching  
and any numbing agent I could find. Good thing I was studying to become a doctor or I might of had to take Levi with me to a hospital. What would I have said? Oh yeah this guy from an anime I watch randomly showed up at my house and we triedto  
kill each other because nether of us had any idea what was going on. Or, what about even trying to get Levi into an actual car... Hah, that's something I want to see. What a crazy day it's been.

I laid all my supplies out and washed my hands. Levi made his way over to the kitchen counter to pick up his blades and I noticed him admiring my surgical supplies. About the only thing I keep tidy and clean is my medical work station. Now, how was Igoing  
to do this? I had to take my pants off so I could work on my cut but Levi was standing right there and it might freak him out if I just started striping in front of him.

"Um... could you, turn around?" I asked as I swiveled my finger in a circular motion. He just kinda looked at me in a weird way. I sighed, I'd have to figure that out next. Eh, what the hell. I honestly didn't care and the pain was starting to become  
/unbearable so I just started undoing my pants. When I went to undo my belt it was broken where Levi had struck it. Great, another good belt I'd have to replace. Levi made some kind of shocked noise and turned right around as I slid off my pants. I  
/snickered. I cleaned my wound and numbed the area as best I could but it still hurt like a bitch as I stitched it up.

I looked over at Levi. He looked in distain at his bloody shirt where I had punctured his side. I realized I would have to stitch him up too. This day keeps getting better.

"Ok." I said when I was done. He peaked behind him. I still had my pants off but my shirt was long enough to cover my ass.

"Your turn." I told him. I pointed at his wound. I think he understood what I was implying because he hesitantly started to take off his jacket and shirt.

Oh my Lordy me.

He was beautiful. I mean, he looked really nice even with his clothes on but damn. I made the right choice. He didn't just have a six pack, he had a mother fucking eight pack and ripped arms and strong back muscles and just like everything... It took  
/all I had to not spaz out.

"Um, just a warning, this might sting." I told him as I cleaned the wound. He didn't even flinch. It was really nerve racking as I sutured him up because the whole time I worked he didn't make a single noise or show any sign he was in pain. And, even  
/worse, I could feel him staring at me intently. Halfway through I broke the silence.

"It's a pretty deep cut, aye?" He didn't say anything. I wracked my brain for any other Japanese words I knew. "Ehh, gomen nasai... Levi." He raised his eyebrows for a second. Then immediately furrowed them and asked me something unintelligible. The onlyword  
I understood was "Nanni". I sighed. How the hell was this gonna work? I thought about some solutions as I finished bandaging. Levi went to put his shirt back on butremembered it was ripped and stained.

"Here, I got that." I extended my arm out for the shirt. He reluctantly handed it to me and I walked over to my washing machine. I hesitated. I've never had to wash a bloody shirt before... Should I put it in the washing machine or should I just throwit  
away? It's ripped too. He might mind though, because it is his military uniform. When I accidentally miss my period I wash my underwear in the sink first before putting it in the laundry. I'll do that. I walked back over to the sink and startedwashing  
the shirt. I pulled out a bowl and filled it with water and soap. I let it soak for a bit and added some heavy duty stain remover. Levi watched me the whole time. He was still shirtless, which I didn't mind, but he seemed to be uncomfortable.I  
walked over to my closet and tried to find a shirt that might fit him. We were the exact same hight but most of my clothes were slim fitting and more on the feminine side. I picked out the least feminine thing I could find. It was a comfortable,old,  
brown sweater my dad used to wear that he gave me to keep warm when I moved for college.

"Catch." I tossed it over to him. He looked it over before putting it on. It looked good on him and it matched his leather leg straps and boots. I racked my brain for ideas on how to communicate with him. Maybe there was someone I knew who could speakJapanese  
but, how would I explain the sudden appearance of a guy who speaks Japanese, looks exactly like Levi Akerman and has the complete realistic "cosplay" outfit? Okay, I have to think of something else. Oh! Google translate... Wait thatonly works  
for individual words or else it just gets confusing. Hmmm... I remember my dad once told me about some kind of translator app. When did we use it?

I thought for a minute. We were at the horse barn and we were trying to ask one of the workers when our horses would be fed. That's right! I spoke into the app and it translated it real time into Spanish. I walked over to the table where I left the groceriesand  
grabbed my phone along with the bags. Levi was still standing at the counter eyeing my bedroom with what looked like longing. I noticed my bedroom was the only room not clean.

I set the groceries down on the counter and searched up the app on my phone. Levi watched me curiously, starring defensively at the small, rectangular device in my hand. I found it and downloaded it. As it downloaded I pulled Levi's shirt out of the soak,washed  
it off, rung it out and threw it into the washing machine. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Levi examining my phone closely where it lay on the counter. I walked over and he quickly tried to pretend like he hadn't done anything. I tookmy  
knife off the keychain, gave it a quick scrub and threw it into the bowl to soak for a little. The app was done loading and I opened it up. I selected English as the first language and hit the button to speak. The button made a beeping noise to  
/indicate the program was listening. Levi jumped back and grabed hold of his blades; I spoke.

"There is no need to feel defensive I'm just as confused as you."

The app beeped again when I finished speaking. I selected the second language as Japanese and the app translated what I said. When Levi heard the app's translation he put his hands down and stepped towards me his eyes focused on my phone. I tilted ittowards  
him so he could see the written translation as well incase the voice was hard to understand. He read it and then looked up at me. I took the phone back and spoke again.

"Talk into this device and it will translate what you say so I can understand you."

He read the translation again. I pressed the speaker button and it beeped. Levi hesitantly spoke to it. when he finished I took the phone back and listened to the translation.

"Where am I and why am I here?"

Oh lord. How should I explain this...

"One moment."

I walked over to my room and found the game board on the ground. I gathered up the game, brought it back into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. Levi looked it over curiously. I still couldn't grasp the reality myself... this small game board holdsthe  
power to bring fictional characters to life? I handed the card, that I'd chosen last night, to Levi with the Japanese side up. He took it and read the back. As he read I rummaged through the rest of the cards.

 _Have a superpower of your choice but never be able to use it if other people would notice..._

 _Loose and arm and a leg to resurect someone you've lost..._

 _Live in any fictional universe or alternate time period but you wold be the opposite sex..._

 _Travel into the world of the last animé you watched..._

 _Be able to use the force..._

 _Have the ability to fly..._

 _Meet any one person, dead or alive, fictional or real, for 24 hours..._

 _Befriend and care for a dragon..._

"Tsk."

I looked back up at Levi. He scowled at me with a burning passion. My hands started to sweat, I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I could feel my cheeks get warm. He looked pissed. I set my cards down and tapped the button on my phone. Immediately,  
/Levi spat out his frustrated thoughts. The only word I understood was "baka". I waited anxiously for the translation.

"I'm sorry I could not understand what you just said."

We both starred at the app. Of course this would happen at the most nerve racking moment. I had to try really hard to stay serious and not burst out laughing. The app said it in both English and Japanese so Levi was even more agitated. I tapped the button.

"Just say it a bit slower so the thing doesn't get confused."

"Tsk."

He repeated himself.

"You idiot. Why would you do this to me? What purpose does my presence have here?"

Shit.

"Honestly, I have no idea how the hell you got here either."

"What is this shit?"

"I have no idea. I bought it at a joke shop and I thought it was just a fun gimmick."

"Well if the game has a warning on the label maybe you should read it before playing the game."

"I did. I just thought it was a joke."

"Why would it be a joke if its clearly written in red bold letters on the box?"

"Well this is not a normal phenomenon in the real world! Fictional characters don't just show up randomly because someone fantasizes about it!"

He just stared at me for a minute. Thenhe leaned back and looked down at the card again; I leaned back too. I guess we got in each others faces in he heat of the moment.

"Fictional?"

Err... How should I put this... He starred at me expectantly.

"Er, you see, um... you're not inside the walls anymore."

"Huh?"

"In fact, your not even in the same... Universe."

"A different universe? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, it's still earth but it's like an alternate dimension. Here we call it reality and there are no Titans, there are no walls, and we are currently in a country called America."

Levi looked up from my phone, bewildered. This was a lot to take in. I was kind thirsty from the fighting and the arguing. And I needed a reason to settle my nerves.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"Do you have any tea here?"

I saw the opportunity and I took it.

"Tea? Nah, this is America man, we dumped all our tea in the harbor."

"Why would you do something that stupid? Is tea not expensive here?"

I laughed. I loved making references when the person I was talking to wouldn't understand.

"I'm just joking. That was a long time ago when this country was first founded. Yea, I think I have some tea here somewhere."

I rummaged around my cupboards. I don't particularly like tea but I'll have it occasionally when I feel sick or my throat hurts.

"Any preference? I have chamomile, peppermint, ginger, green tea and I have this really cool one that's like a flower and it blooms while you brew it."

"Do you have black tea?"

"Possibly." I rummaged around some more and found a little box of black tea stuffed in the back. It was the tea my friends and I would brew whenever we had an Attack on Titan cosplay party. Each bag had a picture of either Levi, Erwin, or Eren withoutshirts  
on and when you put the bag in your cup it looked like they were relaxing in a hot spring or something. How embarrassing... I quickly shoved the box as far back as I could into the cupboard.

"Nope, sorry. Have you ever had any other kind of tea?"

"There aren't many to choose from."

"Hm. I recommend the peppermint tea."

"Alright."

I started a brew for the both of us.

"If I may, what's the last thing you remember before... What ever the hell happened?"

"A large rock fell on my head and knocked me off my horse."

"Descriptive..."

"What do you want a full account of my entire day?"

I would love to hear about Levi's entire day. What goes on during a full day in AoT? But it wasn't the right timing.

"That would be nice but I'm trying to figure out how that would have brought you here..."

How long has he been in my house? I got ready around noon for class at 1:00 and he wasn't here yet. Class lasted till around 3:00, roughly two hours. However I went grocery shopping after and that took probably something close to another hour. Four hoursroughly...?  
I looked at the clock on my phone. It was 4:48 pm. I have homework I still have to do too. Crap. A small ding indicated the tea was ready and I prepared two cups.

"Let me just get something straight," Levi started, "All of this sounds like a load of bullshit fantasy crap but I have no better explanation for any of it. All I need to know is how I get home?"

I stopped for a second as reality came crashing down. I brought the tea over and attempted to answer.

"... I... uh..."

I didn't know what to say. Could it be true that taking Levi out of AoT would mean he could never return? Was he stuck here forever? Could AoT really lose Levi? What would they do without him? Oh god, did I make the wrong choice...?


End file.
